


Till Death Do Us Part

by The_Hero_Drinks_Tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, M/M, Paraphilias, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea/pseuds/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea
Summary: Alfred was Arthur's one and only Hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addelicious/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! New Yandere!Alfred fic so, enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 IVAN

Alfred sat next to his best friend on the rug in Arthur's living room. Said person was currently reading a book, his head resting against Alfred's shoulder as the snow pelted the windows. Winter. The time for fireplaces, cups of cocoa and sleepovers. It was also the perfect time for Alfred to finally make a move on his best friend. So of course, like the sneaky boy he was, he yawned and stretched his arm over Arthur, holding him causally. Arthur didn't even bat an eye as he was buried in his novel.

¨So, whatcha reading there Iggs?¨

¨A book."

"What's it called?"

"The book with words"

"What's it about then?"

"A story."

Alfred sighed internally, This was going nowhere. So he grabbed the book.

"Hey! Alfred give that back! You're going to lose my page?"

_"His lips tasted of chocolate and peanut butter, a sure sign that he was eating my Christmas candy earlier. I straddled his waist and grabbed his-- **DUDE!** What are you reading?!"_

Arthur blushed the same shade of Santa's uniform and reached over me. "It's none of your damned business! Give it back!"

"No way!" Alfred smirked and held the book above his reach, reading the back cover. _"It was Winter Break and all Brittney wanted to do was spend the night at Hunter's house, baking cookies, hanging ornaments, and getting a taste of that delicious, juicy, candy cane---_ Omg dude is this a porn novel?"

"No! No! No it's not like that!"

"This is pretty kinky." Alfred commented flipping through the pages.

"I thought it would calm my fantasies..."

Alfred choked . _"WHAT FANTASIES?"_

"Um... See this is why I didn't let you see!"

Alfred shook his head and handed the book back to Arthur. "Why would reading kinky porn calm your own kinks?"

"I don't know. New Ideas?"

"New Ideas? Who are you thinking about when--Dude! Who do you have a crush on?"

Alfred felt a brief panic inside him. Arthur had been Alfred's best friends since the seventh grade, the same year his mother had cut open her wrists. It had crossed his mind that Arthur had a crush on someone else, and the pain Alfred felt could only be described as gaping hole of fear in his gut.

"No one! Leave me alone!"

"Come on! Please! I'm your hero, Arthur can't you see that? I would never tell."

"That's not the problem Alfred. Just drop it." Arthur glowered, getting off the couch.

Alfred felt desperate as he caught Arthur's sleeve. "Please? Just a hint?" He begged.

Arthur blushed and looked away. "Well..."

"I won't bite, I promise!"

"Well he's super strong...And tall...he has light colored eyes...but he also has a reputation for being intimidating."

"He?"

Arthur blushed an even darker shade of red. "Yes, he. I- Well I rather do take a liking to boys over girls..."

"Oh, so the boy you like..."

"You'll just have to figure it out now, won't you?" He smirked and yanked the book from Alfred's arms.

Alfred sat for a moment pondering just who the lucky man could be. Tall, strong, light eyes and intimidating. This brought up quite the list. Ludwig, Berwald and Ivan. Ugh, just thinking about that communist bastard made Alfred's blood run cold. _Could Arthur really have a crush on Ivan of all people?_

"Tall, strong and powerful eh?"

"Shut up idiot." Arthur barked and turned around. "I mean it's not like I'm in love with him or anything."

"Oh, okay then." Alfred laughed and wrapped an arm around Arthur, hugging him close.

Silence.

"Well...I should go change into my pajamas." Arthur nodded and sighed.

Alfred smiled and let him go, sitting on the couch. Oh, was Ivan a lucky man...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred watched from afar as Ivan ran around the school track. Ugh, Alfred could totally run circles around Ivan. Alfred was stronger, faster, smarter, handsomer and most of all, he loved Arthur more than Ivan ever could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred watched as Arthur bought tea from the coffee shop down the street, Ivan sitting tables away. He could go say hi to Arthur, but Alfred decided it was best to keep his distance...and Ivan should too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Alfred, who are you going to be for Halloween?" Kiku asked as he walked besides Alfred and Arthur in the halls of their high school.

"I'm going to be Jason Voorhees." Alfred smirked and mimicked a chainsaw.

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course he is. I'm going to go as a vampire."

"Dude that's like so basic and boring. Like everyone dresses up as a vampire!"

"Eat shit Alfred, eat shit. What are you going to do as Jason, huh? Kill somebody?"

"Well at least my character doesn't suck, not as much you do." He simpered and mimed sucking a dick.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Arthur growled and punched Alfred on the arm. Kiku laughed and sighed, going into the classroom on the left.

Alfred stopped Arthur where he was and leaned against the lockers.

"So you going trick or treating?"

"Aren't we a bit old for that?" Arthur asked and opened his locker.

_"You are never too old to go trick or treating Arthur!"_ Alfred shrieked.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose I have to take Peter, so ya I guess. I assume I'll see you around tonight, huh?"

"Ya I guess." He winked and walked into his classroom, which of course, was where a certain Russian was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred had enough of Ivan. He saw him across the street with one of his little brothers, the same house Arthur was at.

And he was hugging Arthur.

He was stealing him away from Alfred, what if they fell in love, got married and Arthur forgot all about Alfred?

Alfred couldn't have the one love of his life be stolen from his very arms, when he was so close...

Ivan was in the way, and Alfred couldn't have that.

So here he was now, buried in dirt as dug a hole for the dead body next to him.

Alfred didn't mean to, he was just so scared and angry...as soon as Ivan went home with his brother, Alfred followed them and left a note on his window asking him to meet him by the oak.

He just wanted to talk, tell him to back off...

Ivan had his metal pipe with him and that pissed Alfred off, as if Alfred was the threat here. Ugh.

So Alfred grabbed the damn pipe from him, and when Ivan lunged for it, Alfred's instincts told a hold of him and he hit him in the throat with his own pipe.

He raised his arms and threw another swing at his head, bashing it in as hard he as could, hearing the audible crack of his skull, eyes popping, blood flying everywhere, and he just couldn't stop. So he grabbed the end of the pipe and stabbed him with it, over and over and over, bruising and cracking his skin through his stupid shirt.

_Not so strong now huh?_

And no longer so tall! Alfred laughed as he hit Ivan's kneecaps as hard as he could.

Not so powerful anymore...the great and terrible Ivan has fallen.

And Arthur was no longer ensnared in his trap.

_Alfred was a hero._

He was Arthur's hero.

Ha

Ha.

And so he smiled as he kicked Ivan's corpse into the dug out hole next to the oak tree, hanging a lantern by it with strings of long white wispy hair.

Alfred hoped he hadn't lost any candy during this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun trick or treating...until next time...


End file.
